SQ prompt: The proposal
by cuzo
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Swan Queen marriage proposal. Super fluff and feels. :)


**SQ prompt: The proposal**

**A/N: I must say this is my fav. enjoy**

**I don't own OUAT**

**Anon asked: Swan Queen Marriage Proposal.**

Regina stood in her immaculate kitchen putting away the freshly washed pots from the breakfast she and Emma had eaten just over a half hour ago. As she reached up on her tip toes to put away a coffee mug she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. She smiled as the blonde grabbed the pockets of her gray blazer to turn her around and lean in for a kiss. The brunette complied without a moment's thought. "What was that for?"

"Pancakes," Emma chuckled.

"It's always food with you isn't it?"

The blonde shrugged, "I like to eat…you should know." She added with a wink.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes and removed herself from her girlfriends embrace. "If you could be so kind as to stop feeling me up, I would like to get to work." She teased.

Emma sighed, "just one more kiss," she said with a poked lip.

Regina was slightly confused at the sudden clinginess but obliged either way. The blonde smiled happily before grabbing her sheriff's badge and heading out the door behind her girlfriend. She grabbed the brunette by the arm quickly and kissed her one more time before murmuring an 'I love you' and heading to their individual cars.

* * *

Regina sat in her office only half paying attention to her work. Her mind was too occupied by the odd behavior of her girlfriend this morning. Emma was always one to show affection within their two year relationship, that much was true. But today was different. It was almost as if she was trying to create a memory. The way someone would when they were about to lose something.

Was Emma going to break up with her?

No that couldn't be it. Sure they have had their little fights here and there; but so did other couples. And quite frankly for the past few months they have been…perfect. Normally for someone like Regina that would be an over exaggeration. But, perhaps after knowing the blonde, her idea of what's exaggerated and what is just right has changed.

Regina sighed feeling an oncoming headache. She was over thinking things. Brown eyes wandered to the clock above the door of her office. It was around lunch time and she was sure Emma was starving by this time. Maybe lunch with her favorite girl would ease some of the unnecessary anxiety.

The phone to sheriff's office rang once…then twice…and on the third ring someone had finally answered but it wasn't who she wanted. Ruby simply had stated that Emma had taken the day to take care of some things. Regina briefly wondered why hadn't she known that the blonde would be away for the day. But she decided to chalk it up to a spur of the moment emergency.

An hour later, there was a knock at her office door. She beckoned a small 'come in' and looked up to see Belle with an envelope in hand.

"I was told to give this to you." Belle stated with a larger than necessary smile. Regina raised her eyebrow in confusion and waited for the other woman to leave before opening the envelope.

Inside was a small red puzzle piece, the shape of an upside down triangle but with a looped hole on top for another piece to fit. Brown eyes looked over it in confusion before noticing the small note that was still inside the envelope.

She opened it gently:

_There's something I want to give you. And I hope that it can be an even exchange. But first I want to tell you why. _

_Go to your car. _

Regina smiled, both confused and touched by the note and this game that her girlfriend wanted to play. Seeing that her mind wasn't into her work anyway, she decided to play along and grab all things necessary as she was sure that she wouldn't be returning to her office.

She made her way downstairs and outside towards her car. The moment it came into view she saw a small note stuck under her windshield wipers against the window. Tanned fingers plucked the note from its spot and noticed another piece of the puzzle taped to it. She removed the piece and read the note:

_Reasons why I love you: your trust in me_

_Go to the library. _

Regina smiled and connected the two pieces she had and got into her car to head towards the library. When she arrived she saw another note wedged into the closed door. She quickly got out of her car and picked it up:

_Your unbelievable intelligence. Seriously how did you get so smart? _

_Go to Archie's_.

The brunette rolled her eyes with a grin before hopping into her car and speeding off to Archie's. The game had successfully gained her full attention. When she reached Archie's office she saw the ginger haired man walk to her with a note containing another puzzle piece, in hand and a large smile. He nodded her way before walking off.

Regina read the note.

_Your passion to be the best you can and the patience you created to do so._

_Go to the flower shop._

Regina connected the next piece she received and tried to figure out what it was. It just seemed like the triangle was growing larger. Deciding to just go with the flow she headed towards the flower shop. Outside waited Nova with a shy smile and a note.

Regina gave a small notion of thanks and extracted the puzzle piece before reading:

_The beauty that contains you inside and out._

_Go to the Henry's school_.

Regina's smile grew even wider. The thought that Emma would go through all of this for her was overwhelming. The brunette connected the next piece but was still baffled. The shape had begun to curve slightly but not much. So she got into her car and headed towards her son's school.

Henry was waiting outside next to a nearly red faced Mary Margaret. The small boy handed her the note with a toothy grin and comically refused to answer any of her questions. She huffed in defeat and read the note:

_Because you raised my son. Our son. And gave life to a love I didn't know existed._

_Come home._

She let out a shaky breath. The compliments were getting to her and she let a few tears flow before connecting the other piece of the puzzle. She could make out what it was now. The pieces formed a heart. Well almost. The top left half where the next half circle should be was missing.

She knew she would find the missing piece at the next destination and headed home.

* * *

When she got to the mansion she let herself inside with shaky hands. The anxiety crept up again. But in a good way. It was more like a need for a connection. And the pull was growing.

There was a small folded card that sat on the end of the white banister of the marble staircase. It only had one word.

_Backyard_

The brunette flipped the card around and noticed there wasn't a puzzle piece. Brown eyes scanned the floor briefly before realizing that it was probably intended to be bare.

With a deep breath and new found excitement her heels quickly carried her to the backyard. Determined to find this missing piece. But what she saw in front of her made her breath catch in her throat.

Standing outside with a single rose was Emma. She looked almost illusory in black slacks and a form fitting white long sleeved button up shirt. A black pinstriped blazer vest completed the outfit. The top half of the vest sat just under her breast, pushing them up ever so slightly.

The brunette went slack jawed at the sight of her girlfriend and nearly fainted when she noticed all the lights that hung around the trees. The combination of the lights and the still bright sun made her backyard seem magical. As if the entire area sparkled with fairies by the rays of the sun hitting the lights perfectly.

Emma walked up to her stunned girlfriend and handed her the rose with a smile. "I see you found my heart."

Regina's eyes slowly fell into the deep green ones before her. Gratitude, love and disbelief all in one. "Emma…this is beautiful."

The blonde gave a sheepish smile, "I thought it suit the occasion."

"What occasion is that?"

Emma pointed to the object in her girlfriend's hands, "you finding my heart."

Regina looked down at the unfinished puzzle, "but there's a piece missing. You forgot to give it to me."

The blonde shook her head, "you already have it." She watched as Regina looked back at her with a confused face and decided to clarify. "Look in your pocket."

The brunette did as she was told and reached into the pocket of her blazer pulling out the last piece of the puzzle.

"Turn it over," Emma instructed.

Regina did so, and on the back of the puzzle piece in black marker read: _'because you complete me.' _The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with tear filled eyes. Completely speechless.

Emma took that moment to take a step forward and grab Regina's hand that held the puzzle piece and connected it to complete the heart together. The blonde's eyes fell back to her girlfriend, a look of love and apprehension evident, "Regina, I sent you on this quest to find all the pieces of my heart because I knew, like you did so many times before that you would put it together.

We haven't had the easiest of ways in our relationship but it still brought us here. And through those times it's made us closer and stronger than I ever imagined we could be.

I gave you a few reasons of why I love you and it doesn't even begin to explain the way I feel for you." Emma took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her girlfriend who hung on her every word with rapt attention.

She continued, "Regina, not only are you the love of my life; but my best friend. I can't sleep unless you're with me. My body aches until you hold me. If I'm away from you for more than hour…I can't stop thinking about you.

Baby, I can't even see past the love I hold in my heart for you. You have the power to destroy me and is scares the shit out of me. But I can't find myself to leave, ever. So I guess, what I'm trying to say is…"

Regina watched with teary eyes at Emma pulling a small felt box from her back pocket and kneeling down on one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth with a gasp.

Emma opened the box to reveal a silver band with a large diamond in the middle and two rows of sapphire gems coming up the sides. She looked at Regina with all the love she had, "Regina, you already have my heart…will you do me the honors of having yours forever and marry me?"

Regina nodded frantically and whimpered out a small 'yes'. Emma stood from her position smiling so hard it hurt. "Really?"

The brunette nodded again and quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Emma placed her hands on her girlfriends…fiancé's waist and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and danced together to the songs of their hearts. Neither one trying to dominate the other. Simply becoming one.

Emma broke the kiss with a smirk, "you're supposed to let me put the ring on first." She said in jest as she removed Regina's left hand from her neck and slid the perfectly fitting ring on her finger.

Brown eyes looked down at the ring then back at her fiancé. She smiled warmly before speaking, "Perfect fit, just like you are for me. My heart was yours a long time ago."

They kissed again, sealing the new direction of their relationship officially.

"I love you," Emma said while remaining eye contact.

"I love you too." The couple stood still for a moment wearing matching goofy grins. Regina looked at the heart shaped puzzle still in her other hand, "how did you get the last piece in my pocket?"

Emma blushed and chuckled, "I may have slipped it in there this morning when I kissed you." The brunette looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I used to be a thief, remember? Pick-pocketing works both ways." She shrugged.

Regina laughed before leaning up to kiss her new fiancé again. The newly engaged couple then made their way inside to connect their new bond in another way. One that was simply more beautiful than either of them could imagine.

* * *

**I hope you had a good dose of feels! :)**


End file.
